The University of Puerto Rico at Humacao proposes to establish an MBRS-RISE Program to make a significant impact on the entry of minority group members into biomedical research careers. We propose a program of two developmental activities: one for undergraduates and one for faculty. The objectives of the undergraduate program are that at least 60% of the participating undergraduate students will enroll in a graduate program leading to the Ph.D. The UPRH RISE program will provide activities that include a solid science curriculum enhanced by a program of co-curricular activities, including research participation at UPRH and other institutions, and participation in special workshops and courses, among others. The program is designed for students to develop solid skills in mathematics, sciences and English language to support high academic achievement in their demanding undergraduate majors. The expectations of the program are that participants will be motivated to pursue careers in the biomedical sciences through interaction with academic and industrial biomedical scientists and participation in solid research experiences and be well prepared for the transition from undergraduate study to Ph.D.study. [unreadable] [unreadable] The UPRH also proposes to establish an MBRS-RISE Faculty Development activity for faculty members in Biology, Chemistry, Physics and Mathematics. The program is designed to initiate new faculty in biomedical research and achieve, maintain and strengthen research competitiveness and capabilities of faculty that are already working in their research areas, including the fostering of collaborative research efforts and exchange activities between local faculty and leaders in their fields in mainstream U.S. research universities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]